Schwere Zeiten
by DerPoetDerKleinenPoeten
Summary: Ein großes Hin und Her, voller Verwirrung. Bitte fleißig reviewn da dies meine erste FF iss, danke...
1. Chapter One

Also, bevor es hier losgeht mit meiner ersten FF, möchte ich noch eines vorweg erwähnen. Das ihr diese FF nun vor euch habt, verdankt ihr nur einer Person und zwar Mary.

#Mary zuwink# Ohne sie wäre ich nie auf die Idee gekommen so etwas zu schreiben, aber nachdem sie mich so inspiriert hat, habe ich es auch einmal versucht. Außerdem habt ihr es ihr auch zu verdanken, das ich die FF nun online gestellt habe. Normalerweise hätte ich das nicht gemacht (ka warum..) , aber Mary hat mich solange mit lieben Blicken angeschaut, bis ich einverstanden war. Dafür möchte ich dir hier nun danken Mary. VIELEN DANK! (Und du weißt, egal wie oft du mich mit FF's bombadierst und meinst mich würde das nerven, sie sind trotzdem immer etwas besonderes.

SO, ich glaube nun ist alles gesagt, also wünsche ich euch jetzt noch viel Spaß mit meiner ersten FF.

DkP

* * *

Chapter One

„Also, …", begann Professor Trelawny mit ihrer gewohnt verträumten Stimme, „ heute nehmen wir etwas neues dran. Die Kunst des Kartenlesens. Es mag sich zwar ungwöhnlich anhören, aber es ist im Grunde gar nicht so schwer. Ihr müsst nur…." Jaja, blablabla…. Ron saß aan den Stammtisch in der hintersten Ecke des Raumes und hört dem langweiligen Gesülze Trelawny's nicht mehr zu. Immer das Gleiche: Irgendwelche Voraussagen (die natürlich nie stimmten) etc. Seine Gedanken schweiften ab, weit ab und zwar in den Alte Runen Unterricht, wo SIE jetzt gerade war. Ja, sie, das schönste Wesen auf Erden. Wunderschöne lange brauen Haare und Augen, in deren unendlicher Tiefe er sich jedes Mal verlor. Vorsichtig zog er seinen Zeichenblock aus seiner Tasche. Und da lächelte sie ihm entgegen. Hermine. Alleine der Gedanke an ihren Namen ließ sein Herz schneller schlagen. Wie lange er sie jetzt schon liebte. 2 oder 3 Jahre? Er wusste es nicht mehr. Aber er konnte es ihr nicht sagen, aus Angst, seine beste Freundin zu verlieren. Wie würde sie darauf reagieren? Er wollte gar nicht daran denken. Er dachte sowie so viel zu viel.

Das Rücken von Stühlen holte ihn in die Realität zurück. „Und vergesst nicht die 2 Rollen Pergament über die Kunst des Kartenlesens zu schreiben. Bis Freitag.", rief Professor Trelawny den Schülern hinterher. Auch Ron packte seine Sachen zusammen und machte sich zusammen mit Harry auf den Weg in die große Halle. Am Fuße der großen Treppe stieß Hermine zu ihnen. „Na, wie war's?", fragte sie. „Stink langweilig, wie immer", stöhnte Harry, „nicht wahr Ron? ...Ron? ...RON! ...RROONN!" „Ja? Was'n los?" Ron schreckte hoch. „Das würde ich dich gerne fragen", gluckste Hermine. „Was war denn gerade los?" „Ach nichts..." Nein...überhaupt nichts...ich bin zwar gerade fast hinten rüber gefallen als ich dich gesehen habe, aber ansonsten ist wirklich nichts... Hermine trug ihr Haar heute offen, mit einer Schleife darin und bei ihrem Anblick war Ron einfach die Kinnlade heruntergefallen. Ihre Schönheit raubte ihm seinen Verstand. Nur mit Müh und Not hatte er sich zwingen können seinen Mund wieder zu schließen. Was schau er mich so komisch an, dachte Hermine. Nur nicht rot werden Hermine, lass dir nichts anmerken, er darf auf keinen Fall mitbekommen das du gerade anfängst zu schwitzen und nein Hermine, du siehst ihm jetzt nicht in die Augen...zu spät... verdammter Mist, jetzt werde ich auch noch rot... „Ähm.. vielleicht sollte ich euch zwei alleine lassen", unterbrach Harry die peinliche Stille. „NEIN!", riefen Hermine und Ron wie aus einem Munde. Als sie realisierten was sie gerade getan hatten, wurden sie beide knallrot und wandten sich ab. „Wir wollten lieber reingehen, das Essen wird kalt", wieder war es Harry der die Stille unterbrach. Dankbar für diesen Vorschlag und um dieser peinlich Situation zu entgehen, liefen beide los und rannten prompt in Snape hinein, der gerade aus der großen Halle gestürmt kam. „Oh, verzeihung Professor", entschuldigte sich Hermine und rieb sich die Stirn. „10 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor und jetzt seht zu das ihr verschwindet sonst werde ich fuchsteufelswild." Das ließen sich die Drei nicht zweimal sagen und verschwanden durch die Tür.

Der Tag verlief weiter ohne große Zwischenfälle. Als Ron jedoch am Abend in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück kehrte was Hermine nicht da. „Wo ist Hermine?", fragte er als durch das Porträtloch kam. „Sie wollte noch mal kurz in die Bibliothek, warum?" antwortete Harry, der gerade über seinem Aufsatz für Wahrsagen brütete. „Nur so...", gab Ron lässig zurück. Ein wenig zu lässig, wie er sofort merkte. Aber Harry grinste nur und wandte sich wieder seinem Aufsatz zu. „Ich muss noch mal kurz weg", rief Ron Harry zu, schnappte sich seinen Zeichenblock und verschwand wieder durch das Porträtloch. Er machte sich auf den weg zum Astronomieturm. Dort oben, in völliger Stille und unter dem Sternenhimmel war der beste Ort um ungestört zu zeichnen. Doch als er die Tür öffnete und in die kühle Abendluft heraustrat, machte sein Herz einen Sprung und weigerte sich prompt weiter zu schlagen. Dort, am Rande, auf die Mauer gelehnt, stand Hermine und schaute in die Nacht hinaus. Als Ron heraustrat, drehte sie sich um. „Oh", machte Ron, wurde sofort rot und wollte sich zum Gehen wenden. „Nein, warte..", flüsterte Hermine. Halb im Drehen verharrte Ron. „Bitte...". Es war eher ein Hauch als ein Wort, aber Ron verstand es trotzdem. Sein Herz begann zu rasen. Langsam drehte er sich um und kam auf Hermine zu. Dort angekommen lehnte er sich ebenfalls über die Mauer und schaute in die Nacht hinaus. Lange herrschte Stille, nur der Wind und das gelegentliche Schuhuhen einer Eule waren zu hören. „Es ist wunderschön, nicht?", brach Hermine das Schweigen. „Wunderschön", hauchte Ron. Er merkte wie sie ihn ansah, aber er traute sich nicht sie anzusehen. Er spürte ihren Blick und ein Gänsehaut lief seinen Rücken hinunter. Warum konnte er nicht endlich dazu stehen?

_Schau ihr in die Augen und sag ihr was du empfindest. Du musst es einfach wagen. _

Langsam drehte er den Kopf und sah in ihre tief braunen Augen. „ Ich...ich..."Er konnte es einfach nicht.

_Verdammt noch mal. Warum ist das nur so schwer? Sag es ihr doch einfach. Sag ihr: „Hermine, ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich schon so lange, aber ich habe mich nie getraut es dir zu sagen. Bitte verzeih mir. Ich wollte dich einfach nicht verlieren." Ich kann nicht mehr... Wenn ich es ihr jetzt nicht sage, dann..._

„Was ist los, Ron?" Ihre sanfte Stimme schlug ihn in ihren Bann. „Ich...ich..." Er vergrub den Kopf in seinen Händen. Sie durfte es auf gar keinen Fall merken, das er weinte. Die Tränen rannen ihm über das Gesicht. Er vergrub sein Gesicht noch weiter. Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Hermine hatte sich zu ihm hinunter gebeugt. „Ron, was ist denn los?" _Er sieht so süß aus, wie er da so den Kopf in seinen Händen vergraben hat. Mit seinen roten Ohren, die sogar noch röter sind als seine Haare._

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. Vielleicht sollte ich ihm sagen, das sie Nachts nicht mehr ruhig schlafen konnte, weil sie ständig nur an ihn dachte. Das sie sogar im Unterricht nicht mehr richtig aufpassen konnte. Und wenn er ihr gegenüber stand, wusste sie einfach nicht was sie sagen sollte. Aber wie würde er darauf reagieren? Vielleicht liebte er sie ja gar nicht? Was wenn nicht? Egal, sie musste es riskieren. „Ron, ich muss dir etwas sagen. Ich weiß ich bin jetzt ziemlich verrückt, wenn ich das jetzt sage und ich weiß auch nicht ob du genauso fühlst wie ich, aber... Ron ich liebe dich. Stille. Kein Laut war zu hören. Selbst der Wind schien den Atem anzuhalten. Die Zeit schien still zu stehen. Ron bewegte sich nicht. Keine Rührung. Nichts. Hermines Herz raste. Ihr Brustkorb schien zu platzen. _Sag doch einfach irgendetwas. Irgendwas! Bitte! _Keine Bewegung. Langsam stieg Panik in ihr auf. Dann, ganz plötzlich drehte Ron sich um und rannte weg. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde konnte sie sein tränenverschmiertes Gesicht sehen, dann war er verschwunden. _Er liebt mich nicht!_ Das war das letzte was sie dacht, bevor sie laut weinend zusammenbrach.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

_Er liebt mich nicht. Er liebt mich nicht._

Hermine lag auf ihrem Bett und weinte. Wie hatte sie nur so blöd sein können? Sie hätte es wissen müssen. Oder doch nicht? In ihrem Kopf spielte alles verrückt. Sie hatte alles zerstört. Sie würde ihm nie wieder in die Augen sehen können. Nie wieder. Langsam wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie ihren besten Freund verloren hatte. Einfach verloren. Weg. Für immer weg. Sie weinte noch bitterer. Parvati betrat das Zimmer. „Hermine, was ist los?" „Es geht schon….bitte lass mich allein, ok? Ich bitte dich." Parvati öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, aber sie ließ es, drehte sich um und verschwand. Verdammt, das auch noch……warum war das alles so gemein? Warum konnte Ron nicht das gleiche für sie empfinden wie sie für ihn? WARUM? WARUM? Die letzten Worte schrie sie heraus.

Ron saß auf seinem Bett und sagt nichts. Harry erklärte ihm schon seit einer viertel Stunde seine neuen Ideen für die DA, aber Ron hörte nicht zu. Er war wie paralysiert. Am liebsten hätte er sich jetzt sofort aus dem Fenster gestürzt. Wie konnte er nur so dumm sein? Da gestand ihm das Mädchen das er schon so lange liebte endlich ihre Liebe und was machte er? Er rannte weg. Er rannte einfach weg. Ohne einen Ton zu sagen. Es wäre doch sooo einfach gewesen. Ein einfaches „Ich dich auch" hättet doch gereicht und alles wäre in Ordnung gewesen. Nein, nicht in Ordnung. Es wäre himmlisch gewesen. Aber so. Alles war kaputt. Nein. So durfte es nicht enden. Er musste das wieder gerade biegen. Egal wie hoch der Preis dafür war. Und er würde hoch sein, das wusste er jetzt schon. Er raffte all seinen Mut zusammen den er noch hatte und stand auf. „Harry?" „Ja, was iss?" „Ich muss noch mal weg, sorry." Er riss die Tür auf und stürzte die Treppe herunter, ohne das Harry etwas erwidern konnte. Unten angekommen rannte er sofort auf Parvati zu die vor dem Kamin saß und sich mit ihren Freundinnen unterhielt. „Wo ist Hermine?", keuchte er. „Auf ihrem Zimmer, warum?" Aber Ron hörte gar nicht mehr hin. Er sprang auf die Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen, rannte bis zur Hälfte, wurde dann langsamer und lief dann auf der stelle, bevor er dann mit einem lauten „Krach" das Gleichgewicht verlor und du Treppe wieder herunter rutschte. Er kam unten mit noch einem lauten „Plumps" an und blieb liegen. Der gesamte Gemeinschaftsraum lachte schallend. Alle, bis auf Hermine, die oben am Ende der Treppe erschienen war. Langsam ging sie die Treppe herunter und kniete neben Ron nieder. „Hast du dir was getan?", fragte sie zärtlich. „Ich…ich glaube nicht", stotterte Ron. Sie half ihm auf. „Hermine, ich muss mit dir reden , ich…ich…" „Schhh", machte sie nur und legte ihm ihren Zeigefinger auf die Lippen. Der gesamte Gemeinschaftsraum schaute nun zu. Hermine nahm Ron bei der Hand und zog ihn aus dem Raum. Ron, völlig verdattert, folgte ihr. Sie zog ihn den Korridor entlang, die Treppe herunter und durch das große Tor in die Nacht. Sie spazierten über die Schlossgründe. Lange war es still. Genauso still wie es oben auf dem Turm gewesen war. Nur hatte diese Stille etwas anderes, etwas besonderes. „Hermine, ich muss mir dir reden", dieses Mal war es Ron der die Stille unterbrach.

_Verdammt noch mal, ich muss es ihr jetzt sagen. Jetzt oder nie…_

„Hermine..", begann er, doch sie schnitt ich ihm das Wort ab. „Nein, ich muss dir jetzt etwas sagen. Ich weiß, ich habe großen Mist gebaut und ich weiß auch, dass das unverzeihlich ist. Ich hätte dir so etwas niemals sagen dürfen. Ich habe die voll Schuld daran. Es ist alles meine Schuld. Ich habe alles kaputt gemacht und wenn du nicht mehr mit mir befreundet sein möchtest, dann habe ich vollstes Verständnis dafür….Es tut mir Leid!" „ Aber Hermine, es ist überhaupt nicht deine Schuld. Ich habe den Mist gebaut. Als du mir das vorhin gesagt hast, da….ich weiß nicht wie ich es ausdrücken soll…ich weiß selbst nicht wie ich reagiert habe, ich weiß nur das es falsch war….weil…weil.. ich dich auch liebe Hermine. Ich war einfach zu überrascht." „Wie bitte?", flüsterte sie, „du liebst mich auch? Und …. und ich dachte….WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN? ICH HABE MIR VORWÜRFE GEMACHT OHNE ENDE! WARUM? WIE KANNST DU MIR DAS ANTUEN?" „KLATSCH", Hermine holt voll aus und gab Ron eine gepfefferte Ohrfeige und rannte in Richtung Schloss davon. Ron völlig perplex, realisierte viel zu spät was passiert was. „Hermine! SO WARTE DOCH!" Aber Hermine war soeben durch das Schlossportal verschwunden. Wieder stiegen Ron Tränen in die Augen. Er wandte sich ab. Schaute auf den See…. und schluchzte…

_Wieso nur? Wieso?_


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

„Ich versteh's einfach nicht...ich versteh's wirklich nicht." Ron saß auf seinem Bett und neben ihm saß Harry. Er hatte schweigend zugehört als sein bester Freund ihm alles erzählt hatte. Nun aber antwortete er Ron. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich vermute mal, das sie ziemlich verletzt ist." „Warum denn nur? Sie liebt mich und ich liebe sie. Wo um Gottes Willen ist das Problem?" „Lass mich doch erstmal ausreden. Also...nachdem Hermine dir gesagt hat...na ja, du-weißt-schon-was und du weggelaufen bist, hat sie sich ziemliche Vorwürfe gemacht, weil sie dachte sie hätte eure Freundschaft zerstört. Als du ihr dann aber gesagt hast, das du sie auch liebst, da war sie ziemlich verletzt, weil sie sich deinetwegen Vorwürfe gemacht hat, die völlig unbegründet waren und jetzt gibt sie sozusagen dir die Schuld daran.

_SO EINE SCHEIßE! Da macht man sich die Mühe, und bringt es über sich, ihr zu sagen das ich sie liebe und was ist der Lohn dafür? Eine dicke Backe...na toll... **ironisch mein**. Verdammt noch mal warum muss das alles so verdammt schwierig sein? Und warum ist die Banane krumm? Na darum halt. Au kacke, jetzt rede ich nicht nur schon scheiße, jetzt denke ich auch schon so . ARGH! _

„Ich bring mich noch um!" „Was? Fragte Harry erschrocken. „Hä? Habe ich was gesagt?" „Ja. Hast du, du sagtest du würdest dich umbringen..." „Oh, habe ich das? Gar keine schlechte Idee..." Und schon rannte Ron zum Fenster, riss es auf und wollte gerade herausspringen, aber Harry konnte sich noch gerade an seine Füße schmeißen um es zu verhindern. „SAG MAL HAST DU NOCH ALLE BERTI-BOTS-BOHNEN IN DER TÜTE?" „Ähm...moment.. ich schau gleich mal nach..." „Nein du Schwachkopf! DU bist ja völlig durch den Wind! Welchen Wochentag haben wir heute?" „Ähm...keine Ahnung", gab Ron zurück. „Beim Barte des Merlin. Weißt du was? Du legst dich jetzt schön ins Bett und morgen sieht die Welt schon wieder ganz anders aus, ok?" „Wenn es sein muss...", meckerte Ron wie ein kleines Kind. Aber sobald er sich hingelegt hatte und seine Vorhänge zugezogen hatte, war er auch schon eingeschlafen.

Hermine hatte keinen ruhigen Schlaf. Ständig kam in ihren Träumen Ron vor, der ständig vor ihr stand und sie auslachte. „Ich liebe dich nicht! HAHA! Pech gehabt!" „NEIN!". Rief Hermine. Sie saß kerzengerade im Bett, durchgeschwitzt und schwer atmend. Als ihr bewustt wurde, dass es nur ein Alptraum gewesen war, lies sie sich zurück in ihre Kissen sinken und versuchte wieder einzuschlafen.

Ich dumme Kuh! Ich dummes Schaf! Ich Rindvieh! Wie konnte ich nur so dermaßen dumm sein? Ron bringt es endlich über sich und gesteht mir seine Gefühle und was mache ich? Das bedeppertste was ich machen kann. Ich hau ihm eine runter. Selbst wenn ich es wollte, ich könnte ihm nie wieder in die Augen sehen. Und wenn er morgen mit ner dicken Backe rumlaufen muss und erzählt, das ich das war, dann sind die anderen auch alle sauer auf mich. Moment... oh verflucht... wie soll ich mich ihm gegenüber denn überhaupt verhalten wenn ich ihm begegne? Oh nein... das wird eine Katastrophe... Ich muss zusehen, das Harry immer in der Nähe ist, damit ich nicht mit ihm reden muss...ja, das ist gut.. so mache ich es...einfach gar nichts machen... ja...

Und mit diesem letzten Gedanken versank sie in einen tiefen Schlaf.

Die nächsten Tage waren grauenhaft. Hermine ignorierte Ron völlig und dieser wurde völlig appatisch. Es passierte mindestens zwei mal pro Schulstunde das er von einem Lehrer aufgeschreckt wurde, weil es geistesabwesend an die Decke gestarrt hatte, anstatt dem Unterricht zu folgen. Harry jedoch machte sich die größten Sorgen. Er musst mit ansehen, wie Ron sich mehr und mehr zurückzog. Es ging sogar so weit das dieser sich weigerte morgens zu frühstücken. „Ron du musst etwas essen. Hier, ein Marmeldadenbrötchen." „Nein danke Harry, ich habe keinen Hunger." „Hermine jetzt sag doch auch mal was...Hermine? Hermiiiine!" „Was denn?" „Siehst du nicht das ich gerade lese?"

Am Ende der Woche wurde es Harry zu fiel. Als Hermine in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, fing er sie ab. „So, jetzt gehst du hier nicht eher weg, bis du mir ganz genau gesagt hast, was das hier soll. Ihr beide benehmt euch ja wie kleine Kinder! Und ich weiß nicht ob du es bemerkt hast, aber du machst Ron ziemlich fertig, indem du nicht mehr mit ihm redest." „Warum? Er ist doch selbst schuld!" „Ach Hermine, du weißt genau, das ihr beide Mist gebaut habt. Sprecht miteinander und vertragt euch wieder." „Nein." „Warum nicht?" „Darum, weil ER den Mist gebaut hat und nicht ich, darum! Und jetzt lass mich vorbei, ich habe noch zu tun."

_So eine verdammte Scheiße. Wenn ich nicht schnell etwas unternehme verliere ich beide, Ron und Hermine. Aber was nur? Wie kann man nur so verbissen und eitel sein? Das passt überhaupt nicht zu Hermine... und zu Ron eigentlich auch nicht._

„Ron, du musst mit Hermine reden." Harry hatte den Schlafsaal betreten und redete nun auf Ron ein, der mit angezogenen Beinen auf dem Bett saß. „Lass mich in Ruhe Harry. Ich weiß du willst nur helfen, aber in diesem Fall geht das nicht. Solange SIE sich nicht entschuldigt, mache ich gar nichts." Harry seufzte einmal tief und wandte sich dann zum Gehen. „Du weißt, das sie dich tief in ihrem Inneren liebt, vergess das bitte nicht." Ron schaute ihm nach. Dann drehte er sich um und hämmerte mit der Faust wie verrückt auf sein Kopfkissen ein.

Ich vedammter Idiot! Verflucht noch mal...Nein, Ron! SO kann das nicht weiter gehen. Stell dich deinen Gefühlen! Ich werde mit ihr reden und wenn danach mein ganzes Gesicht blau ist. Ich bin immerhin nicht irgendwer, ICH BIN RONALD WEASLEY! UND ICH LASS MIR VON NIEMANDEM ETWAS VORSCHREIBEN!

Er wischte sich mit dem Ärmel die Tränen weg und stand vom Bett auf. Als er gerade durch die Tür gehen wollte, hörte er ein „Tik, tik" Draußen vor dem Fenster saß eine Eule und tippte mit ihrem Schnabel gegen das Fenster. Schnell ging er herüber und öffnete es. Die Eule flog herein, lies den Brief vor Rons Füße fallen und schwebte genauso lautlos wieder heraus. Ron hob den Brief auf. Er war von Hermine.

_Lieber Ron,_

_es tut mir Leid wie ich dich in letzter Zeit behandelt habe, aber ich wusste es nicht besser. Ich habe nachgedacht, sehr lange nachgedacht und bin schlussendlich zu der Einsicht gekommen, das zwischen uns niemals etwas sein kann. Ich weiß das ist jetzt schwer für dich, weil ich ja noch vor einer Woche dir gesagt habe „Ich liebe dich", aber ich habe eingesehen das ich mich geirrt habe. Vielleicht war es nur Einbildung, oder ist es jetzt immer noch, aber ich hoffe du verstehst mich. Ich weiß außerdem das es sich jetzt sehr kittschig anhören mag, aber ich will dich als Freund nicht verlieren. _

_Bitte verzeihe mir_

_In Liebe _

_Hermine_

Aus, alles aus. Noch vor 5 Minuten war er fest entschlossen gewesen ihr alles zu sagen. Und nun? Alles dahin, verflogen, einfach weg, wie die Eule. Als Harry eine halbe Stunde später hereinkam um ein Buch aus seinem Koffer zu holen, saß Ron immer noch auf genau der gleichen Stelle auf der er den Brief geöffnet hatte. Stumm, bewegungslos, den Brief in der Hand. Eine einzige Träne kullerte seine Wange herunter. „Ey Ron, was ist denn los?" Harry war ziemlich bestürzt. Wortlos hielt Ron ihm den Brief hin. Harry nahm ihn und las ihn durch. Als er geendet hatte, setzte er sich neben ihn. „Es tut mir Leid", flüsterte er, „es ist alles meine Schuld, ich habe sie zu einer Entscheidung gedrängt...und jetzt sehe ich das es falsch war... verdammt Ron, es tut mir wirklich Leid und ich bin dir jetzt auch nicht böse wenn du böse auf mich bist, denn du hättest allen Grund dazu." Mit diesen Worten erhob er sich wieder und schlurfte mit gesenkten Kopf und hängenden Schultern aus dem Raum. Ron saß immer noch da, regungslos, jeglicher Lebenswille war verflogen. Er wollte rennen, einfach rennen, unendliche lange, er wusste nicht einmal wohin. Er wusste nicht wie lange er dort gesessen hatte. Wie in Trance sah er die anderen, die nach und nach ins Zimmer kamen, sich ins Bett legten und einschliefen. Keiner sagt ein Wort. Harry musste ihnen gesagt haben sie sollten ihn in Ruhe lassen. Und er war dankbar dafür.

Den nächsten Tag meldete er sich krank. Harry regelte alles für ihn, versprach ihm nachher alles zu erzählen was um Unterricht gemacht hatten. Irgendwann am späten Nachmittag dann stand Ron endlich auf. Er zog sich lustlos an und machte sich auf den Weg in die große Halle. Unterwegs lief Malfoy, der auf den Weg zu Pflege magischer Geschpfe unterwegs war an ihm vorbei. „Ohhh, seht mal, das Wiesel hat geweint! Wie rührend!" Das Gelächter zerschnitt ihn wie ein Messer. Aber er hatte nicht einmal mehr die Kraft sich zu wehren. Wortlos ging er weiter. Er erreichte die große Halle, die glücklicherweise leer war. Er setze sich an seinen Stammplatz am Gryffindortisch. Und saß. Beschaute sich die Halle. So genau war sie ihm noch nie aufgefallen. Das große Hogwartswappen, hing groß und furcht einflößend über dem Lehrertisch. Die verzauberte Decke. Groß, mächtig, überspannte die gesamte Halle. Er dachte zurück. Schwelgte in Erinnerungen. Hier hatte er so viele glückliche Minuten mit seinen Freunden verlebt. Mit Hermine. Ach Hermine, wie sehr er sie doch vemisste. Langsam füllte sich die Halle wieder mit Schüler, das Abendessen begann bald. Ron erhob sich und verließ die Halle. Er wollte nicht unter fröhlichen Menschen sein. Er verließ das Schloss und spazierte durch die Abenddämmerung. Es war herrlich, nur er, ganz alleine. Hier konnte er in Ruhe nachdenken. Nachdenken über alles bisher geschehene. Hermines Geständnis, als er auf den Astronomieturm wollte um ungestört zu zeichnen. Dann sein Geständnis und natürlcih die Ohrfeige die er dafür bekommen hatte. Er berührte seine Wange. Ja, dort, dort hatte ihre Hand seine Haut berührt. Die Schwellung war schon abgeklungen, das einzige was noch geblieben war, war das Kribbeln in seinem Magen wenn er die Stelle berührte. Er ging weiter. Umrundete einmal den großen See. Dann weiter, hinauf zu Hagrids Hütte. Sollte er vielleicht einmal mit ihm reden? Ein Versuch war es wert. Doch als er an der Tür angekommen war und gerade klopfen wollte, stockte er. Von drinnen waren Stimmen zu hören. Aber nicht irgendwelche Stimmen. Die eine erkannte er sofort. Hagrids tiefe Stimme, die freundlich und warmherzieg die andere Person beruhigt. „Keine Sorge, es wird alles gut." Aber wer war die andere Person? Eine böse Vorahnung schlich ihm ins Bewusstsein. „Aber ich liebe ihn doch! Wie könnte er es mir jemals verzeihen?" „Aber eines verstehe ich nicht, Mine. Warum hast du ihn denn dann diesen Brief geschrieben?" „Weil...weil...ich weiß auch nicht, ich war so verwirrt und dachte ich hätte mir das nur eingebildet, das ich ihn liebe. Aber in letzter Zeit habe ich gemerkt, das es keine Einbildung war. Es ist Liebe, unendliche Liebe. Diese Gefühl mit dieser Person alles zu teilen, was einem lieb und teuer ist. Jemanden der einen in den Arm nimm wenn man Kummer hat und einem Mut zuspricht. Ich weiß, für so etwas hat man eigentlich Freunde, aber das ist etwas anderes..." „Dann sag ihm das doch einfach, Mine. Wenn er dich wirklich liebt, wird er es verstehen." „Aber ich kann nicht. Was würdest du denken wenn dir jemand sagt „Ich liebe dich nicht" und dann mit einem Mal ankommt und sagt: „Tut mir Leid, aber ich liebe dich doch", auch wenn ich es jetzt anders ausdrücken würde. Sag mir jetzt bitte ganz ehrlich wie du dich fühlen würdest." „Ich würde mich verarscht fühlen, und zwar ziemlich. Aber Mine, bitte hör mir nur einmal zu. Liebe geht komische Wege, niemand kann voraussehen welchen Weg sie nimmt. Das ist immer unterschiedlich. Und ich weiß Ron ist nicht der Typ, der dir es übel nehmen würde. Wenn zwei Menschen sich lieben, ist es egal, wann, wie und wo sie es sich sagen. Wichtig ist nur DAS sie es tun."

Ron drehte sich um und rannte zurück zum Schloss.

SIE LIEBT MICH! SIE LIEBT MICH! Ich bin der glücklichste Mensch auf der Welt. Es ist egal, das sie mir es vorher anders gesagt hat. SIE LIEBT MICH! Oh verdammt habe ich Hunger, hoffentlich haben die Hauselfen die Tische noch nicht wieder abgeräumt.

Als er die Tür zur großen Halle aufstieß und zu seinem Platz neben Harry rannte, lächelte dieser ihm schon entgegen.

„Willkommen zurück im Leben, mein Freund."


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

_SIE LIEBT MICH! _Ron konnte einfach nicht anders. Er musste ständig daran denken. Dem sich endlos hinziehenden Winters seines Lebens, folgte ein wunderschöner Frühling. Er fühlte sich federleicht und unbeschwert. Einfach super. Seit er das Gespräch zwischen Hermine und Hagrid (natürlich völlig unfreiwillg) „mitbekommen" hatte, war er ein komplett anderer Mensch. Wenn Harry sich vorher Sorgen um Ron gemacht hatte, dann war er nun in Panik wegen ihm verfallen. Harry hatte ihn dazu zwingen müssen, etwas zu essen. Jetzt fraß Ron, das Harry Angst hatte er könne platzen. Wenn Harry sich vorher Sorgen gemacht hatte, weil Ron im Unterricht nicht aufpasste, so sehr wurde er nun von Gegenteil überzeugt. Ron ackerte wie verrückt. Selbst Hermine, die natürlich immer noch leicht angeschlagen war, weil sie sich innerlich noch schwere Vorwürfe machte, sich äußerlich aber nicht traute Ron er zu erzählen, aus Angst er wäre ihr böse, war nichts im Vergleich zu Ron. Zu Anfang wunderten sich die Lehrer doch ziemlich stark. Selbst in „Geschichte der Zauberei" passte Ron jetzt auf. Doch dann bemerkten sie mit einem süffisanten Lächeln Ron Funkeln in den Augen und zogen daraus ihre Eigenen Schlüsse. Snape zum Beispiel erklärte Ron vor der versammelten Klasse für völlig verrückt, aber als dieser am Ende der Stunde einen völlig makellosen Trank vorzuzeigen hatte, fiel selbst Snape nichts ein, was er ihm andichten könnte, so gerne er auch etwas gefunden hätte. Als Harry sich am Ende der nächsten Woche endlich mal ein Herz nahm und Ron darauf ansprach, reagierte dieser völlig gelassen. „Was soll los sein? Darf ich mich nicht auch mal ein bisschen anstrengen?" und mit einem vielsagenden Zwinkern verließ er den Raum.

Obwohl Ron ziemlich happy war, war ihm durchaus bewusst, das es noch etwas zu tun war. Er wusste zwar das sie ihn liebte. Aber sie wusste noch nicht das ER IHR ihr fehlverhalten verzeihen würde. Anfangs hatte er darauf gewartet, dass sie von sich aus zu ihm kommen würde, aber sie hatte es nicht. Er hatte auch nicht wirklich damit gerechnet, aber die Hoffnung starb zuletzt. Also hatte er sich vorgenommen die Sache selbst in die Hand zu nehmen.

Es war an einem lauen Sommerabend. Der Tag war verdammt gewesen, die Schüler hatten in den Klassenräumen geschwitzt ohne Ende. Der Abend jedoch war schön warm, aber auch nicht zu kalt, angenehm halt (ach egal, ihr wisst schon was ich meine g). Ron hatte Hermine über Harry die Nachricht zukommen lassen, das er die unten vor dem großen Portal treffen wolle. Als es halb Acht war, stand Ron pünktlich an besagter Stelle. Die Minuten verstrichen qualvoll. _Was wenn sie gar nicht kommt? Nein, das kann nicht sein…Und wenn doch? Verdammt noch mal Ron, sie wird kommen. Sie MUSS kommen. Es geht gar nicht anders._

Endlich, da erschien sie an der Treppe. „Sorry, tut mir wirklich wirklich Leid, aber ich musste Madam Pince noch das Buch zurückbringen, das ich mir ausgeliehen hatte. Du kennst sie ja…" sprudelte es aus ihr heraus. „Jaja Mine, ist ja schon gut", unterbrach er sie sanft, „Wollen wir?" „Ich weiß zwar nicht wohin, aber gut…"

_Ja neee…wenn du das wüstest, dann wäre es ja keine Überraschung mehr…_

Ron grinste sich heimlich einen und rannte einfach los.

Er wartete gar nicht darauf ob sie mitlief. Er lief einfach. Hinaus in die Nacht. Und sie folgte ihm. Zwar im ersten Moment verblüfft aber sie folgte ihm. Er drehte sich im Lauf um, um zu sehen wo sie war. Da lief sie, knapp 10m hinter ihm. Ihr braunes buschiges Haar flatterte im Wind und sie strahlte. Sie strahlte ihr wunderschönes Hermine-Lächeln, bei dem er jedes Mal weiche Knie bekam. Er verlangsamte sein Tempo ein wenig damit sie zu ihm aufschließen konnte. Jetzt liefen sie nebeneinander her. Wie in Zeitlupe sahen sie sich an. Selbst jemand völlig blindes hätte es knistern hören können. Wie eine elektrische Ladung war der Augenkontakt. Er sank in ihre tiefen Augen. Immer weiter, versuchte Halt zu finde und fand ihn auch. Ihr Blick fing ihn auf, aber nur ganz kurz bevor sie ihrerseits in seinen versank. Er wünschte diesen Augenblick für immer festhalten zu können. Einfach aus dem Lauf der Zeit heraus nehmen und irgendwo einsperren. Einfach….. „RUMS". „Ron? RON wo bist du?


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

„RON?" _Das gibt's doch nicht. Vor einer Sekunde läuft er noch neben mir und jetzt ist er einfach weg. Einfach weg, oder….?ARGH! Das ist nicht fair, Ich hätte gerade alles ALLES! Erwartet, nur das nicht…heul flenn das ist einfach nicht fair. Menno….Ich hasse dieses Leben, ich hasse den der für das verantwortlich ist, ich hasse…..._ Zisch…...Wumms Ein gewaltiger Zweig hatte Hermine von hinten getroffen und lies sie nun durch die Luft segeln. Als die beiden über die Schlossgründe gelaufen waren, hatten sie in ihrer „Zweisamkeit" komplett die Peitschende Weide übersehen. Diese hatte erst Ron und nun auf Hermine, mitten im Laufen komplett überrascht. Hermine segelte nun durch die Luft und landete…..nein, falsch geraten (tja…tut mir ja leid, aber das war wohl nichts /fg/)….im großen See. Prustend und Wasser spukend tauchte Ron aus dem Wasser auf. „HERMINE!"

_Wo bist du? Hilfe! Scheiße! Warum hilft mir denn niemand? Hermine! Oh nein, bitte nicht! HERMINE! Verdammt! WO bist du nur? Ich werd schon ganz panisch. Sie muss hier doch irgendwo sein! Hermine! Nein! _

Panisch wirft er verzweifelte Blicke um sich. Was wenn sie sich etwas getan hatte? Was wenn….nein, daran wollte er gar nicht denken. Das war absurd. Völlig absurd. Aber was tat er hier überhaupt? Er musste sie suchen. Er tauchte unter und. ….erschrak. Da trieb sie. Dicht unter der Wasseroberfläche. Von oben nicht zu sehen. Ron geriet in Panik. Er tauchte wieder auf, holte tief Luft und tauchte wieder unter. Sie schien bewusstlos zu sein. Er musste sich beeilen. Schnell tauchte er zu ihr herüber und brachte sie zurück an die Wasseroberfläche. Er hatte keine Schwimmausbildung und hatte daher auch keine Ahnung wie er etwas machen sollte. Also versuchte er sie zum Ufer zu ziehen, immer darauf bedacht, das ihr Kopf über Wasser blieb. Sie atmete immer noch nicht. Verzweifelt kämpfte er sich vor. Millimeter für Millimeter, Zentimeter für Meter. Ständig wurde er unter Wasser gezogen, als würde es ihr zu sich holen. _Lass sie los verdammt. Du schaffst das nie. Entweder sie, oder ihr beide geht unter. Nimm deinen letzten Rest Verstand zusammen und lass sie los._

_NEIN! Das werde ich nicht! Lieber gehe ich mit ihr unter, als das ich sie loslassen würde. Niemals. Ich werde nicht aufgeben. Ich werde sie retten, und wenn es das letzte ist was ich tu. _Er war noch mindestens 10m vom rettenden Ufer entfernt. Wieder wurde er unter Wasser gezogen. Prustend und wasser-spukend tauchte er wieder auf. Noch 7m. Verdammt, ich schaffe es, ich schaffe es! Noch 5m. Die Umgebung verschwand langsam vor seinen Augen. Auch die Geräusche des Wassers war nicht mehr zu hören. Mit seinem letzten bisschen Kraft konzentrierte er sich darauf weiter zu machen. Er durfte nicht aufhöre. Nicht jetzt wo er es fast geschafft hatte. Er merkte, wie er schlaff wurde. Das letzte bisschen Kraft schwand. _NEIN! Bitte nicht! Es darf nicht sein. Ich muss es schaffen._

Er spürte eine Träne auf seiner Wange. Er weinte. Hermine bewegte sich noch nicht immer nicht.

_Ich habe es versucht. Es tut mir Leid Hermine. Bitte verzeih mir…._

Dann verließ ihn sein letztes bisschen Kraft und er tauchte unter. Fiel, fiel immer weiter in ein tiefes Loch…

_Ich habe es versucht…………Bitte verzeih mir…._


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter 6

Langsam sank er. Neben ihm die bewusstlose Hermine. Als er immer weiter fiel, fiel etwas aus seiner Tasche und trieb nach oben. Nein. Unmöglich. Wie hatte er nur so dumm sein können? Er nahm all seine Kraft zusammen und griff nach seinem Zauberstab, der etwa 30cm über ihm schwamm. Mit aller Kraft konzentrierte er sich. Dann wurde er bewusstlos.

_Ich träume. Ja, aber einen wunderschönen Traum. Moment mal. Ja, ich bin im Paradies. „ron….." Ja, das musste es sein. Das Paradies. Und da ruft jemand meinen Namen.. „Ron………" Irgendwo her kenne ich diese Stimme. Ahhhh, diese Kopfschmerzen. Seit wann hat man im Paradies Kopfschmerzen? Versteh ich nich…… Und wer ruft mich da? „Ron!" Hey……ich kenne diese Stimme……aber woher nur? Ich erinnere mich nicht. Und was ist das? Ist das……, ja…da weint jemand. Aber warum? Warum weint jemand im Paradies? Was soll das? Bin ich verrückt? Ja, ich bin verrückt………_

Langsam nahm die Umwelt wieder Farbe. Die Stimme wurde lauter. Ron öffnete die Augen. Das erste was er sah , war ziemlich verschwommen. Er konnte nicht klar sehen. Etwas verdeckte ihm die Sicht. Dann wurden die Umrisse schärfer. Das waren Haare. BRAUNE Haare. Langsam füllte sich das Bild mit Farbe. Und jetzt erkannte er das ganze Bild. Hermien kniete über ihm. Und sie war bitterlich am weinen. Er versuchte zu sprechen. „Herm……" Die Silbe war eher ein Flüstern. Aber irgendwo schien sie eine Reaktion zu bewirken. Hermine hörte auf mit weinen, sah auf und sagt gar nichts mehr. „Ich…ich dachte du wärest…." Die Stimme versagte ihr. „Ich auch…" „Aber…aber Ron! Ach ich bin ja so froh! Ich dachte, ich hätte dich für immer verloren." Langsam richtete sich Ron auf. „Du wirst mich niemals verlieren. Niemals!" Er nahm ihr Kinn und hob ihren gesenkten Kopf. „Du bist wunderschön", flüsterte er. Sie lächelte. „Ich liebe dich. Ich…" Ron legte ihr seinen Finger auf den Mund. _Wie weich diese Lippen doch sind. _„Genug der Worte…." Un damit zog er ihr Kinn heran und küsste sie. Und sie küsste ihn zurück. Soviele Hindernisse hatte ihre Liebe zu überwinden. Sogar dem Tode hatte sie getrotz. „Du Hermine?" „Ja, Ron?" „Wie hast du mich gerettet?" „Das war nicht ich, das war mein Herz." „Danke." _Danke, dass es dich gibt. Und danke, dass ich dich lieben darf. Ich gebe dich nie wieder her, das schwöre ich dir Hermine!_

_Niewieder……………_

ENDE

* * *

So, das war sie also, meine erste FF #g#. Ich möchte noch kurz anmerken, das Kapitel 5 und 6 eigentlich ein Kapitel sind. Ich wollte nur die Situation noch etwas hinauszögern, also sie Spannung anhitzen. Deshalb sind die beiden Kapitel auch so kurz.

Ich habe schon massig Ideen für eine neue Hermine/Ron, aber ich habe mir überlegt, das ich damit erst anfangsie zu schreiben, wenn ich insgesamt 10 reviews bekommen habe. Also haut rein und reviewtordentlich und scheuteuch auch nicht mal was negativeszu schreiben, Kritik muss sein, sonst kann ich ja nicht besser werden #g# (herr gott, ich laber hier gerade nen zeugs tztz)

Aber ich denke, ich werde meine FF auch schreiben müssen, wenn ich keine 10 reviews bekomme, nicht wahr Mary? (sonst macht die mir nämlich die Hölle heißund das will man ja nicht)  
Also helft mir und schreibt 10 reviews, damit ich mich nicht ihren lieben Blicken aussetzen muss (da werd ich nämlich immer schwach... #fg#)

Bis denne und danke im Voraus für die reviews

DkP


End file.
